No More Mr. Nice Engine
No More Mr. Nice Engine is the twenty-third (ninth in Australia) episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One day, Diesel is shunting dairy trucks for Hiro in the yard. To keep them from acting up, he is pushing them as hard as he can, spilling the milk churns. Edward tells Diesel to be gentle, but Diesel retorts that Edward should mind his own business. Soon, Hiro arrives and collects his train. Hiro, unlike Diesel, is nice to the trucks as a means of getting them to behave. He delivers his trucks to Knapford Station, but when the truck door is opened, the milk churns tip over and spill onto the Fat Controller's trousers, much to his dismay. Hiro goes to the docks to pick up another shipment of cream. Diesel is there too, and still wants to convince him that the only way to make the trucks behave is with brute force. To attempt to prove this, he is coupled up to the back of Hiro's train instead of a brake van. Hiro sets off, unaware of Diesel's plan. As the trucks biff and bash Hiro, he stays as patient as possible. Diesel gives them an extra hard shove to get them to biff Hiro harder; Hiro is still patient, much to Diesel's annoyance. When they reach Gordon's Hill, Diesel applies his brakes to help the trucks hold back. Hiro stays as gentle as possible, until Diesel helps the trucks push him down the hill. Hiro is beginning to get angry at this point, and the trucks are now out of control. The train speeds through Wellsworth, where Thomas is picking up passengers and sees what is going on. Hiro keeps trying to keep the trucks behaving nicely and remain calm himself, but Diesel keeps biffing and bashing Hiro and the trucks. At last, Hiro loses all of his patience and begins bumping the trucks as they reach Knapford, declaring "No more Mr. Nice Engine. I am Master of the Railway." When the train finally reaches Knapford, Hiro applies his brakes as hard as he can in order to stop the trucks. Taken by surprise, Diesel hits the last truck so hard that three barrels of cream fly up into the air and splatter all over the Fat Controller, Edward and Hiro. The Fat Controller is upset with Hiro for staining his trousers with milk for the second time in a day. Diesel tries to sneak away, but Thomas, who arrives on the same line, prevents him from escaping. Thomas asks Hiro why Diesel was at the back of his train. Hiro is both surprised and angry that Diesel was the one biffing and bashing him throughout his journey. Edward then explains to Hiro and the Fat Controller that Diesel had spilled the milk from Hiro's earlier train, shortly before he had collected it from the yards. Everyone is extremely annoyed at Diesel, especially Hiro and the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller decides to have Diesel learn the proper way to handle trucks as punishment, and decides that the best engine to teach him is Hiro. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Hiro * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Washdown Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Keith Wickham as Edward and the Fat Controller US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Diesel * William Hope as Edward * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt * Ben Small as the Troublesome Trucks Trivia * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "No More Mr. Nice Guy," a saying also referenced in other mediums. * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventeenth season. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 1 of Thrills and Spills. * A reference and a flashback would be later used for the nineteenth season episode, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. Goofs * When Hiro arrives to collect Edward's trucks, they are coupled together, but in the next shot, they are not. * Edward's trucks are only a few feet away from Hiro's trucks when he collects them, but when Diesel bumps them into place, he pushes them several feet ahead and looks as if he should have pushed Hiro forwards, but in the next shot, Hiro is still in the same place as he was when he arrived. * When Hiro arrives at Knapford by the morning, the trucks' faces are missing. * When Diesel pushes Hiro's train the second time, the chain between the penultimate truck and the previous one becomes longer than usual. * In the close up of Hiro when he first arrives at Knapford, he is at the end of the platform. But when he apologises to the Fat Controller, he has moved backwards. * When Diesel is first coupled to Hiro's train, he is coupled up to the last truck with his coupling chain, but in one of the shots of Diesel pushing the trucks, the last truck is coupled to him, via the means of its coupling chain. * When Hiro and Diesel are going down the hill Diesel's wheels do not turn * When Diesel bumps the trucks during his trip with Hiro they clip into each other Quotes * Sir Topham Hatt: (as the cream barrels fall down) Not again! * Thomas: Diesel, where are you going? Hiro, why was Diesel pushing you and your troublesome trucks? * Hiro: Diesel! Was it you? Why, you're the one biffing and bashing me! * Edward: And he spilt your milk this morning, Hiro! * Hiro: Diesel! * Diesel: Umm... Sorry. * Sir Topham Hatt: I am very disappointed in you, Diesel. You must learn the proper way to look after troublesome trucks! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Hiro's Sticky Spill * Books - Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! * Magazine stories - No More Mr. Nice Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:No More Mr Nice Engine - British Narration|UK Narration File:No More Mr Nice Engine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes